


I'm Your Monster

by Feyria



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Transformation, not a horse but still a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyria/pseuds/Feyria
Summary: Galo asks a rather bold question that has been plaguing him for a while and Lio finally comes clean about it. Also horsey rides.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	I'm Your Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another of these random fics that pop into my head and refuse to leave me alone until I write them down. So this is set in an au that I am currently working on for something else. One where Lio does some Bad Things.

"How come I've never seen it?" Galo's voice was low, casual and conversational as he spoke over their meal. It had been his turn to cook and surprisingly, the man didn't make pizza for the fifth time that week. Hot pot is what he called it; a wondrous creation with a heavenly broth placed between them and all manner of meats and vegetables to accompany it. Lio's flame kept the broth hot for them to stew their meal in.

It was easily one of his favorites now; so much variety, endless combinations and they could take their time with it. Lio picked at a piece of sausage from within the liquid and held it out to Galo for the man to taste. "Try that, please. How come you haven't seen what?"

Galo chomped on the piece without blowing on it first, chewing thoughtfully as if the meat wasn't burning a hole in his tongue. Lio could see the pain all over his face but he kept quiet. If it really bothered the man that much, he'd finally learn to wait for things to cool off first. "Your, uhhhh, other form-thing, I guess?"

He was still so casual about it but Lio's grip on his chopsticks tightened slightly as he forced his expression to remain neutral. There was still a chance Galo wasn't talking about that but a small pit was slowly opening up in the bottom of his stomach. "My what? You mean my Burnish armor? You've already seen that, Galo, I was on my cycle that time as well."

His partner shook his head, reaching out to snatch up one of the mushrooms Lio preferred; looking as if he were going to feed the other before he stuffed it into his own mouth. Galo at least had enough table manners to finish his mouthful before speaking again. "Not that one, Meis told me- well, showed me his. The one that looks more like an animal, all furry and such with the horns. He said every Burnish is different just like with their armor. How come you never showed me yours? Seems like something you would have been itching to break out first chance you got."

Lio only tightened his grip on his utensils, lowering his head slightly, shoulders tense. He couldn't fault his generals for mentioning things about their lives and culture. He just wished Galo hadn't taken an interest in his; that twisted monstrosity that looked nothing like the others. How could he- no, he wouldn't show it to him. Not now, not ever! 

A gentle hand landed on his own and Lio realized he had begun trembling, Galo's touch oozing comfort into his skin. "What's wrong? Do you….not have one? Meis did say sometimes a Burnish wouldn't. That it was rare but not impossible." Gods, those blue eyes were so soft, Lio couldn't look away. This was the side of the man he hadn't seen way back when he had first taken him in. Buried as it was beneath hate, fear and desperation to get back to his old life. Somewhere along the way they had become closer; Lio admitting his mistakes and realizing it was much too late to fix them. Galo never did quite forgive him per say, but….he said he understood and little by little, has been helping the blond make things right. 

But that was a different matter entirely; there was no making his form right. Too many years of strife left him irreparably corrupted; gnarled and twisted until the day he died. Even now he kept the belts on, never taking them off for more than a few minutes at a time. Just enough time to get changed or shower and then Lio would slip them back into place; pretend they were a fashion statement. 

Galo was unconsciously giving him a way out though; Lio could lie, take that little slip up and say that yes, he was one of the "unlucky" few without another form. Except that he knew better, knew that eventually the truth would come out. Meis already mentioned the whole thing and if Galo questioned why someone as strong as Lio didn't have a form, he just knew his generals would also slip and say that he indeed did have one. Then there was the matter of the belts themselves. Lio had seen Galo eyeing them on multiple occasions and how could he not? Even when they had sex, he refused to take them off. How long would Galo keep silent about his very obvious curiosity?

Lio was stuck, whether he liked it or not. He couldn't lie because even if the truth ever did come free, how could he expect to have a stable relationship like that? He had told Galo months ago, almost a whole year after he had broken down in one of his worst fits that he wanted to change. Wanted to stop being the monster Kray Foresight said he was. The monster all non Burnish feared he was; that monster who killed- tortured others in cold blood. It was all in the name of justice; that's what Lio had been telling himself for months until Galo's words finally broke through his many barriers of denial. But he was wiser now, he knew better….so Lio would tell the truth. But he still wouldn't show Galo what he looked like. That was still too much.

"I do." His voice came out as a timid squeak and Lio had to clear his throat before trying again. He placed his hand over Galo's, squeezing the large fingers with his own much smaller ones, a bitter smile on his face. "I have one, I just….you don't want to see it. So I never brought it up and hoped you wouldn't either. It's not important either way."

Galo chuckled in that good natured way of his, "I'm offended you would think I wouldn't wanna see it. What, do you turn into a lil' puppy or something? Come on, Lio, I wanna see. Please?~" Funny he would mention puppies when Galo had the baby doll eyes down perfectly. Big blue beauties with those flecks of red that Lio always loved and those eyelashes. They were no where near as long as Lio's own but they were long enough to make the effect more adorable.

Still…."It's not that, Galo. I….." he bit his lip, set down his chopsticks before lowering his gaze down to the hands he clasped over his lap. "I….a Burnish can change if they experience enough hardship in their lives. The things I've done, the things I've seen….I'm a monster inside and out. I don't want you to see that part of me. We've only just now gotten to a good point in our lives, I don't want you to….to go back to hating me again." 

Again, he found a hand on him but now it was on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze as Lio looked up into those earnest eyes. Galo was still smiling but it was much softer now, one of quiet understanding. Until the man spoke. "Oh don't be like that. Did you forget I've already seen you at your worst? Remember back then? You….well we both remember, there's no way you'd forget. I was there for you back then and I'm still here for you now. I've seen this 'monster' you talk about. I saw him on TV once….back when Kray was still around. But I know better now, I know that monster was only there to protect the man inside." He booped Lio's nose with a finger, "Inferno….there's not a damn thing you could show me that'll scare me off. My soul burns for you, you know? I'll love you no matter what, even if you do turn into a lil' puppy."

And then he grinned that cheesy grin Galo Thymos was known for.

Lio didn't realize he was holding back tears until they broke free; thick droplets pooling and spilling over as he hiccuped a little laugh and shoved Galo's face away with a palm. "S-shut up, you….you're such a dork." His next hiccup broke off into a sniffle and short sob. Why was this man so good to him? He really didn't deserve Galo and he said as much just to be dragged off into a tight, tight hug that nearly squeezed the life out of him. Only for what was left to be kissed away when the other pressed their lips together, big hands threading fingers into his hair. Lio returned the kiss with a needy sound, arms coming up to wrap around Galo's shoulders; eyes closed tight as the tears kept coming. 

There was no sensual passion behind the kiss, only comfort and reassurance as they pulled apart to meet again and again. Galo ran his other hand up and down Lio's back tenderly, holding the smaller man flush against him. When they finally broke apart for the last time, Galo tucked a hand under Lio's chin to kiss the tears away, giving him such a gentle smile that the blond couldn't help crying again. Shoving his face into that warm chest where they remained locked together in a hug until he was able to calm down again.

♤

♤

♤

"Okay, I'll show you." It was what he had said nearly ten minutes ago after they finished eating and cleaning up. They had gone back to Lio's room where the blond was supposed to show Galo and yet….he had only gotten as far as telling the other to sit on his bed while he moved to the center of the room. And then simply stood there fiddling with one of his belt buckles, gaze fixated pointedly on the ground. Galo had been surprisingly patient with him all this time, not rushing or anything, only watching and waiting for Lio to make the first move.

Then time continued to drag on and he finally seemed to grow tired of waiting. "Lio, I know I said I wanted to see it but if it's really that bad...you know we don't have to do this. I don't want you to feel so uncomfortable." He made a move to rise from the bed, no doubt to give Lio one of his famous hugs but the small man stopped him with a raised hand.

"No. No, I want to do this. Just….give me a moment to collect myself." And try not to have a panic attack; it was a bitter joke to himself but it wasn't far from the truth either. Lio's heart was racing like nothing before and he swore if Galo got too close, he'd be able to hear the organ frantically beating in his chest. He already agreed to it, there was no sense in backing out now. Besides…..Galo wasn't the type to judge a person based on appearances alone and as he said earlier, he had already seen Lio at his worst. Maybe it would be okay. 

Nodding to himself, Lio took one last deep breath to steady his racing thoughts and heart. Then one by one, he began the task of removing the many belts he wore on his person. Two on each arm, three around his waist and one on each leg. He let them drop to the ground, bottom lip currently being worried at by his teeth. The knee jerk reaction to keep himself in human form warred with his desire to let Galo see him for what he really was for a few moments. His gaze met Galo's, saw the man nod at him softly as one final reassurance that it was okay and Lio released the last bit of hesitation to make the change.

Normally, Lio would have changed parts of himself one at a time but he didn't want to drag the process out for Galo. He knew what it looked and sounded like; his skin and muscles rippling, pulsing. Bones breaking with grotesque crunches before they rearranged themselves into new limbs. It was horrifying and oddly enough, doing one part of himself at a time always seemed creepier than just doing it all at once. But that way put a bit of a strain on him, forced Lio to his hands and knees where he would groan and shudder through the transformation. 

By the time his face was next to shift, Lio turned himself around, not wanting to see what expression Galo had on his face. It was the last of his changes along with the whip tail bursting from his spine to curl around his hindleg. The process, while hard to watch as far as Lio could tell, only ever lasted two minutes at most and when he turned back around, he kept his head low. Still worrying over what Galo looked like seeing Lio for the first time.

Galo was silent for what felt like an eternity and just when Lio fidgeted, thinking of changing back, he heard the man getting up from the bed. That only served to make him more anxious and he shrunk in on himself as footsteps neared him. He was close to the door; knew Galo need only take a few more steps to leave the room entirely if he wanted to. "Lio….is it alright if I….touch you?" 

Lio's head snapped up so fast, he heard some of the bones in his neck pop. "W-what?!" Even his voice changed with the transformation, becoming deeper just like when he wore his armor. The only difference was the extra timbre to it, an otherworldly echo tinged with a bell-like tinkling at the very end. He could see the way Galo was looking at him and it was nothing like he expected. The man stared at him not with fear or disgust but with wonder and curiosity, excitement barely hidden in the way his hands twitched by his sides. If Lio still had eyes, he'd shed another couple tears. Not only was Galo not afraid or put off by him but he was coming closer, wanted to feel him as if he were some shiny new matoi tech. Lio's resulting grumble of a laugh couldn't be helped and he sat back on his haunches, smiling what should have been a disturbing expression of way too many large teeth. "Go ahead."

Galo, giddy like a child, bounced his way over, hands immediately going for Lio's head first. Callused fingers traced the shape of the jagged horn jutting from his forehead, running a single digit up the chipped surface, poking at the tip. Lio held still, letting Galo explore at his own pace, watching every emotion that passed over his face. Fingers moved away from that pointed end to the two curved horns which took the place of his eyes. Galo's hand hovered over them, hesitant, until Lio leaned into the touch. It didn't hurt; didn't block his vision when Galo lightly grasped them either but he could feel the touch. Felt Galo's hands move up and down the ivory with blatant curiosity and a hint of confusion on his face.

It was in the way he tilted his head to one side and then the other, poking his lip out. "You probably get this a lot but can you actually see? Ah, sorry if that comes off as rude, I just didn't know how else to phrase it." Perhaps if it had come from anyone else, Lio would have been a bit miffed about it. But from Galo? Never. Besides, the blue-haired man had never seen anything like him before, of course he'd have questions.

Galo's hands were still on his horns as Lio let one of his own hover close by, clawed finger pointing at the one on the left. "Only a few have seen me like this. Most times I try to avoid it but no, I actually don't get asked that a lot." Or at all when others were too busy wondering if his beastly form meant he may turn on them at the drop of a hat. "I can see just fine, it's….my eyes are gone only on the surface level. To be honest, I didn't realize I had these until I felt them for myself." The days when the changes just kept coming and a moment to rub an itchy eye turned into discovering the horns. The horror at realizing it really was too late to go back now.

He was heading down that memory when Galo's short attention span shifted to his hands, gently taking the one he held up in both of his own. Blue eyes looked the claws over, turning Lio's wrist so he could examine his palms and the pale pink pads underneath. Lio had forgotten how much he grows when shifting; noticed it when Galo put their hands together and now Lio was the one with a full inch of extra size between their hands. Their gazes met and then Galo was reaching for his other hand, threading their fingers together before he stood up, bringing Lio with him. 

Standing on his hindlegs, the size difference became even more apparent. A whole swap of their roles with Lio being a head taller now. Galo smiled again but it was tinged with sadness; his eyes moving down from Lio's face. Past the mouth with four tusks and too many teeth, down to his chest where a tanned hand came up to touch his ribs. The bones showed just a bit much against his black, hairless skin, giving him a starved look. Galo didn't dwell on that area too long, pulled his hand away if only to trace one of the neon green patterns blooming across Lio's form like a bolt of lightning. The color's brightness and intensity changed with his breathing; growing stronger on each inhale and dimming on the exhale. He traced another that went around Lio's waist, leading him to the thin and long tail behind him.

Galo took it in hand, emitting a light gasp when Lio wrapped part of it around his wrist. "Oh, that's pretty cool. How strong is it?" He gave an experimental tug, his smile growing into a little grin as Lio tightened his grip. "Could you hang off of stuff?"

Lio shook his head then, seeming to think it over, shrugged instead. "I wouldn't know; I never tried." He never had a reason to either when he only ever used it as a weapon. But that part of his life was in the past, he would stop thinking about it as often. It was no longer important when he was changing himself for the better.

A hand came back up to his face, finger prodding the tusks again and it was only Lio's wild guess that Galo wanted a closer look at the inside. He opened his mouth, giving the other just a little sneak peek of the neon green tongue with a shade that matched the marks on his body. Satisfied, Galo let his hand drop. "Hey, I'm gonna ask you something pretty personal so...feel free to say you don't wanna answer it. But how did this happen? You said it was stress but….hmm."

Lio put his hands down in front of himself, sitting prim and proper like a fine feline. Even his tail curled around his limbs, the tip flicking slightly. "It happens little by little; first, I lost my fur, my horn." He tapped the one in the center, "cracked and became this. The rest….nothing hurt as they changed. Things just steadily got worse." Nothing on the outside hurt at the least, but inside Lio knew he couldn't stop it once it started. Could only watch as his once graceful form became a sick parody of itself. Watched how children and adults alike shrank away from him with mixes of fear, pity and disgust in their eyes. 

Fear; he could still protect them and did but for how long? How long when he no longer looked like himself? When he snapped and argued at thin air, fighting the voices of the fire within himself.

Pity; it was often mixed with guilt. They looked up to him and relied on him but that need for Lio to be around, keeping them safe...was that what had led to his corruption?

And disgust; how could he let his emotions get to him to the point that they changed him. A Burnish's form was linked to their mental state; for Lio's to be so beastly…..he could still taste their disgust even now.

He rested his head across Galo's thighs after the man had sat cross legged beside him. "I couldn't stop any of it the moment it started. I don't believe there's a way to reverse it either. There have been records of other Burnish falling but they never lived long enough for anyone to see if they could be changed back. I'm the only one here like this- that I know of. I don't blame anyone for hiding themselves the same way I do." 

Galo nodded, his hand stroking Lio's head, fingers skimming over the triangular ears with soft touches. "Right. Well if it makes you feel any better, I think you look pretty cool like this. Maybe you could even give me a ride on your back sometime?" 

Lio snorted but it reminded him of better days, of that one girl whose name he couldn't even recall anymore. She had only been six when her life was taken away. She and Lio used to play together; him giving her rides while she returned the favor by cleaning his horn until it sparkled. Oh, to be young and innocent again…."Yes, you dork. If you want a horsey ride that badly, I guess I would owe you one for not running for the hills after seeing me like this."

The taller man laughed, "sweet! Let's do it right now before you change your mind!" And then Lio found his head getting shoved right off Galo's lap as the other hopped up, straddling his back not a second later. He was heavy, yes, but the feeling of having Galo gripping his shoulders, urging him to get a move on already, made Lio's heart swell in his chest. He felt silly but it was good, familiar and a wave of nostalgia hit him as he took that first step. Memories of a summer years and years ago when he had been too young to fight but old enough to know being Burnish was one struggle after another. That they really only ever had each other to stay happy, safe and sane.

Of course he and Galo looked nothing of the sane sort at that moment. Lio in all his beastly horror galloping short circuits around the room and Galo clinging to his back as he whooped and hollered in jubilance just like that little girl. Would the others still call him a monster if they could see him now?


End file.
